Please Remember
by Kin Siofra
Summary: He left for war and came back, but his lover doesn't remember who he is. He tries his best to get him to remember, but most of it does not succeed. How will he be able to get him to remember? R&R GerIta COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:  Prologue

Chapter 1:

The sky was pale blue with only a few clouds in the sky. A man with blonde hair sat in the grass, his blue eyes staring at the landscape before him. He knew that, soon, he would be leaving for the battle field once again, but he didn't want to leave. Next to him was a young brunette man sleeping peacefully on the grass. The man smiled as he placed a hand on his head before getting up and walking away.

"Germany?" the brunette said as he woke up. He looked over and saw the other already several feet away. He didn't know what was going on. "G-Germany!"

The man stopped in his tracks, slightly turned, and stared into the amber eyes of the brunette. "Italy, war is calling and I must go." With that, Germany turned around again and left. Italy's hand reached out, wanting to keep his lover from leaving him. He didn't want anything to happen to Germany on the battlefield, even though it had happened so many times before. This time, however, he felt something bad was going to happen.

"Germany!" Italy yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. It had only been a few days since he and Germany got together, and now he was going off to fight. Italy stood up and ran after Germany, but tripped and fell face first into the ground. He looked back up and saw that Germany had disappeared from sight. The tears flowed out of Italy's eyes as he tried to stand up, but realized that he had twisted his ankle. Italy couldn't bare the pain he felt. Germany was leaving him alone again.

"Are you alright Italy?" a familiar voice asked. Italy looked up and saw a young man with raven hair looking at him. Italy's head dropped back to the ground as the tears fell from his face. The man knelt down and patted Italy's head, hoping to bring some comfort to his friend.

"J-Japan," Italy hiccuped out. "He's… He's leaving!"

"Are you talking about Germany?" Italy nodded. "He'll be back, Italy. This kind of thing has happened before."

"I know… but…" The flow of tears escaping Italy's eyes increased. "I feel that something bad is going to happen!" Japan's face held concern for his dear friend and felt as though he might cry as well. He didn't know what to do or even how to help. He had never been in love before and he thought, no matter what he did, he could never give good enough advice that would help him out. All he could do was watch as he cried his eyes out with agony.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short! I know! But it's only the prologue, so I kind of expected it to be short! Hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: His Memories

**Heck yeah! I am on a ROLL with this story! I actually have never written anything like this, so I am really proud of myself for my great accomplishment! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I will probably be updating this again soon! X3  
**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2:

Two weeks later, Germany returned from war and walked into his house. He was bruised and bandaged and bleeding. He looked up and saw a glimpse of brunette hair passing into another room. Germany smiled. Italy was still there and nothing bad had happened in his house. However, when he took a step up, Japan came out of one of the rooms with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, Germany," he said. He had not been expecting to see Germany in such a condition or expect him back so soon, nor did he expect Germany to have so many bandages on his body. He didn't even expect to see that Germany would have to use a sling for his arm. "I didn't think you would be back so soon." Japan's voice sounded nervous and a bit shaky, making Germany's eye brow raise with suspicion. Japan only got nervous when something had happened, and it wasn't very often.

"What's wrong Japan?" he asked as he walked up to him. "Did something happen while I was gone?" Japan didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't tell Germany. He knew it would be too much for him to bear.

"Japan, who you-" Italy appeared and looked at Germany with a frightened look of his face. Italy returned to the room he had just come out of and hid. Germany blinked in confusion as he walked into the room that Italy was trying to hide in.

"Italy, is something wrong?" Germany asked. He saw Italy freeze in fear and slowly turn around. It was confusing to Germany why Italy was so scared of him unless he did something wrong.

"I'm so sorry!" Italy cried out as he fell to his knees, shaking heavily. "I promise that I didn't do anything wrong!" Germany's expression was really confused and seemed that he was starting to get crushed by Italy's reaction. Why was Italy so scared of him all of a sudden? He wasn't mad at him or anything like that. Japan entered the room at a slow pace.

"Germany," he said with a saddened tone. Germany turned around and saw that Japan was staring at the ground. He saw the hurt expression in his eyes and the deep regret that he felt at that moment.

"What's going on Japan?" Germany asked, his voice starting to shake with fear, something that normally didn't happen. Japan turned his head and stared at the ground that would help him avoid Germany's gaze. He didn't want to see Germany's pained expression, but he was too polite to talk to the ground and not Germany's face.

"Italy…" Japan sighed and looked up into Germany's blue eyes. The pained expression in Germany's eyes was starting to weight down on Japan. "He lost all his memories of you." Germany's eyes widened with shock. He looked back at Italy who was still shaking with fright at seeing him. Germany's heart sank in his chest upon seeing his lover's body tremble in his presence like when he first met him during World War I. Germany looked down at the floor before walking out of the room and heading up to his bedroom. Japan could tell that Germany was taking the news badly and didn't know how he could help his friend. What could he do? He had never been in a situation like this before and certainly didn't know anything about love.

"J-Japan…? Who was that?" Italy asked, trying to calm down. Japan looked over at Italy with a pained smile.

"That was Mr. Germany, the one I told you about."

"Oh? I thought you said he was nice. He seemed very scary…!"

"He may look scary, but he's actually really nice. You used to think that as well."

Italy blinked with confusion. "I used to know him?" Japan nodded and pointed at the cross that was around Italy's neck.

"Germany gave that cross to you a few weeks ago." Italy looked down at the cross he had and then looked back up at Japan. "It doesn't trigger anything?" Italy shook his head. He couldn't remember anything about Germany that Japan claimed he had known. He wondered why that was. "Anyways, I'm going to check on Germany, why don't you make something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Alright!" Italy happily went into the kitchen and started on making his food. Japan looked toward the stairs for a few minutes before walking up them and walking to Germany's room. He lightly knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," he heard Germany say. Japan walked into the room and saw that Germany was trying to change his bandages by himself. Japan walked over and offered to help him out. "Thanks Japan."

"No problem," Japan replied as he wrapped the gauze around Germany's arm, being careful not to bring pain to Germany. The two sat in silence as Japan replaced all of Germany's old bandages with new clean ones. The air filled with an eerie tension that neither of them knew how to break. Once he was done, Germany looked over at him with eyes of pain and sorrow.

"So, what happened to Italy, Japan?" he asked as he placed his arm back into his sling.

"I'm not too sure myself," Japan admitted. "Two weeks ago he was worried that something bad was going to happen and stressed the entire week. Then, three days ago, I asked him if he was feeling better about you leaving. However, all he said was 'Who's this Germany you're talking about Japan?'" Japan picked up the pile of bandages and placed them in a trash can before returning to Germany's room.

"I see…"

"I really don't know what caused him to lose his memories of you. I believe that it might have been caused by all the worrying he had done while you were gone. Maybe he somehow didn't want to have his bad feeling come true and, therefore, forgot about you all together so he wouldn't suffer from pain and loneliness." Japan sighed and shook his head with regret. "Of course, this is only an assumption." Germany stayed silent as he looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to do anymore.

_Three days ago… huh?_ Germany thought as he turned his attention out the window. He never thought that Italy would want to forget about him and wondered if he could do anything to help get Italy's memories back. If he couldn't, he might just die of a broken heart. It was only recently that Germany understood what love was and it was starting to crush him so much.

"Germany, I'm sure if we slowly refresh Italy's experiences with you, I think that might get him to remember you." Germany looked over at Japan with a small smile.

"I guess you're right Japan," Germany replied. He needed to get Italy to remember him and he would do anything he could to make that happen.

The next morning, Germany walked downstairs to the smell of something cooking. He walked into the kitchen to find that Italy was cooking something like he normally did in the mornings.

"G-Good morning Italy," Germany said. Italy looked over at Germany and gave a half-hearted smile.

"G…Good Morning… Germany…." Italy noticed the sling that Germany's arm was in and watched as he sat down with a sigh. "Are… Are you okay?" Germany perked up at Italy's question. Italy still seemed a bit scared of Germany, but wasn't trembling like he had been yesterday.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just came back from a war yesterday and was hurt. It's nothing bad though."

"B-But your arm is in a sling! I don't think you're alright!" Germany smiled at Italy. He was glad that his old self was still the same as it was before. As Italy took a step forward, he felt a sharp pain on his ankle and fell to the ground. Germany immediately got up and ran over to him to make sure that he was alright.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked as he helped Italy to a sitting position. Italy let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about!" Germany stared at Italy with a stern look on his face.

"Which one?"

"Ve?"

"Which leg hurts?" Italy looked at Germany and pointed to his right leg. With his good arm, Germany carefully untied Italy's shoe and slipped it off. As the boot came off, Italy cringed in pain. "Where does it hurt Italy?"

"M-My ankle." Germany used his good hand and pressed on Italy's ankle lightly, but Italy ended up yelling in pain anyways. "That hurts!" Germany quickly released his pressure on the ankle and looked away from his lover. He knew why it was hurting Italy so much.

"You might have broken your ankle," Germany finally said after a few moments of silence. "You should go see a doctor to make sure though." Italy stared at Germany with a bit of surprise. He realized that Japan had been right. Germany was a nice person if you gave him the chance.

"A-Alright… I'll have Japan take me later, but you have to get checked on too!" Germany's eyes widened and looked back at Italy who was smiling happily.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah! You're hurt worse than me! You should make sure that nothing is broken or anything!" Germany smiled. He was happy that Italy was worrying about him even though he had no memory of who he even was. Maybe there was hope in getting Italy's memories back after all. Like they say, even if the mind forgets, the body always remembered.

Later that day, Italy, Japan, and Germany went to see the doctor. Japan was helping Italy most of the way since Italy's ankle had gotten a bit worse than the morning. Once there, Italy was taken to a room and Germany was as well. Japan, not wanting to favor one over the other, stayed behind to wait for the two to come back out.

"Well, your arm seems to be healing nicely Germany," the doctor said as he looked over his notes. "It seems the rest of your wounds will heal within the week and your arm will be shortly after that."

"I see…" Germany replied as he carefully put his arm back into the sling.

"However, your temperature seems to be a bit higher than the last time you were here, so you should think about getting plenty of rest tonight and take it easy tomorrow."

"I see. Alright, I'll do that." The doctor could tell that there was something wrong with Germany, but didn't ask any questions. He knew this because Germany would normally yell at him and say that he wasn't getting sick and didn't need to rest. He didn't know what the cause was, but he believed that it was because of the war that he had returned from.

"Oh, Germany. How did it go?" Japan asked when he saw Germany come back out into the waiting room.

"Fine. The doctor said I should be completely healed within the next week, but he warned me to get plenty of rest tonight and tomorrow. He probably thinks I'm going down with something."

"I see… Well, I'll cook something delicious to help get you back on your feet." Germany nodded as he turned toward the door.

"I'm heading home, I'm a bit tired. Please let me know how Italy is doing when you get back."

"Sure, I'll do that." Japan watched as Germany left the doctor's house, the large door swinging closed. Japan knew that Germany was suffering from Italy not remembering him, but he was going to help as much as possible. He disliked Germany being depressed. It just wasn't who he was. Japan wanted Germany to be his strong willed, overpowering friend again. He had sometimes hated the training that Germany put them through, but knew that it was all for the best.

"Japan!" Italy called from behind. Japan turned around to see Italy on a crutch to help him walk.

"Italy. How is your ankle?" Japan asked, putting on a smile so he wouldn't worry his friend.

"Germany was right. My ankle is broken, but the doctor said that it wasn't that bad. Said that if I had left it the way it was any longer I would've had to use a crutch longer than I have to now!"

"I see. I guess it was a good thing we came here then." Japan turned around and headed for the door. "So, shall we go?"

"What about Germany?" Italy asked. "Shouldn't we wait for him to come out!"

"Don't worry. Germany already headed home. He wasn't feeling very well and needed to get some rest."

"Oh, I see!" Without another word, Italy and Japan left the doctor's and headed back to Germany's house. The two arrived and found Germany's shoes at the front entrance. Japan was glad that Germany had made it home safely. He wondered how sick Germany was if he needed to go home to rest immediately. Then he figured that it was exhaustion from fighting the war. He also knew that Germany hadn't slept very well last night. It must have been difficult for Germany right now, having so much to deal with.

"Hey, Japan, we should go out and take a walk around! It'd be fun!"

Japan smiled as he took off his shoes and headed down the hall. "Alright. We can go tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yeah! Then it's a plan!" Italy laughed happily, making Japan smile. He was glad that Italy was still his old self, but it also pained him to know that he was the Italy he had first meet and not the Italy of the present. The only way things would be better would be if Italy's memories of Germany returned and the three could smile together without restraint.

X-X-X-X

_As the feather fell from the sky, I knew that it was a sign of hope… or at least I hoped it was. Maybe his memories would return in a few days. I didn't want to lose the only person I had feelings for. I didn't want to lose the first friend I had made. I just hoped that things would go back to the way they used to be, to the way that they were meant to be. So, Italy… I beg you… Please Remember._

- Last Entry of Germany's Journal


	3. Chapter 3: Prussia appears

Chapter 3:

As darkness engulfed everything, the loneliness seemed to appear more than normal. Was it because Germany was in his room alone? Of course, he was used to Italy sneaking into his bed when he was sleeping. So it was weird when no one came. Germany slowly fell asleep as time passed. The light shone through Germany's window, but the majority of the light was cast out by the grey clouds that lingered in the sky. Germany sat up and heard the faint sound of breathing. He looked over and saw Italy sleeping there.

_He's there?_ Germany thought as he stared at his lover's innocent looking face. _I guess his body still remembers sneaking into my bed at night._ With a sigh, Germany got out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs. He walked into his study room and saw that Japan was cleaning it once again. It seemed to be a habit for Japan to clean Germany's house at least a week or once every two weeks.

"Gute Morgan Japan," Germany said. Japan stopped his dusting and turned around.

"Ohayou gozaimusu Germany. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so. It's been kind of hard to get used to sleeping with an arm you can't move a lot."

"I suppose that it would be." Japan turned back to the stove and stirred the contents inside of a large pot. "By the way, do you know where Italy is? He wasn't in his room when I went in there." A light blush appeared on Ludwig's face as he remembered finding Italy in his room that morning. Japan smiled. "I see… Well, I shall go wake him up and let him know that breakfast is ready."

Germany watched Japan leave the room before sighing. He still wasn't used to the idea of Italy losing his memories of him. It was strange. If Italy had lost his memories of him, did that mean that he didn't know his brother Prussia either? The three of them has spent a lot of time together. Then, as if on cue, a familiar face walked into the room. The man had silver hair and crimson eyes. He wore a purple uniform over a black shirt and a black tie was tied around his neck.

"Yo, West! What's going on!" he asked with a smirk.

"B-Bruder!" Germany said with surprise. He had just been thinking about him and now here he was. Prussia, Germany's older brother. Prussia always seemed to have a cocky look on his face. Prussia walked over to Germany ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Is that all you can say to your brother!" Prussia laughed. Germany smiled a bit. He was glad to see his brother, but Prussia still didn't know about him and Italy becoming lovers. Of course, if Prussia noticed the cross around Italy's neck, it would give it away.

"Uh… Sorry…" Germany looked down at the ground with some regret, which made Prussia's cocky attitude disappear. Now there was a look of concern and worry for his brother.

"Something wrong West? You don't look very good."

"It's nothing." Prussia raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ve! It's Prussia!" Prussia perked up and turned around to find Italy and Japan walking into the kitchen.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Italy!" Prussia replied with a cocky smile again. He walked over to Italy and placed an arm around him. "What's been going on with you!"

"Not much!" Italy replied with a smile. Germany's face filled with despair. Italy still remembered Prussia, but not him. Germany tried not to look saddened at this fact. He just stood up and walked out of the room, making Prussia very confused. He released Italy from the headlock and turned towards Japan.

"Hey Japan, what's wrong with West? He doesn't seem to be acting like himself." Japan said nothing as he tasted the stew in the pot. This made Prussia even more suspicious than ever. It was then that, out of the side of his eye, Prussia noticed the cross around Italy's neck. He made a large grin and exited the room to find Germany. He opened several doors before he found him in his study.

"West!" he yelled, walking over to his brother. Germany saw the look in Prussia's eye, which meant that he had seen the cross around Italy's neck. Prussia had told Germany to only give the cross to the person he fell in love with, so it was no surprise what was on his brother's mind. "I'm proud of you bro! I thought it would've taken less time than this, but I'm proud!"

Germany said nothing for several minutes. His heart was sinking even further than it had been before. "Please leave me alone brother." Prussia's face was full of shock again. It reminded him of the time that Germany refused to drink any beer because he felt that it was his responsibility to get through Japan's training together.

"What's with that face!" Prussia asked, trying to still sound cocky.

Before Germany could say anything, Italy walked through the door. "Prussia I- oh!" Italy's happiness seemed to fade at the sight of Germany in the room. It was now filled with nervousness. "Germany, I didn't know you were in here too. I-I'll come back." With a small laugh, Italy left the room. The way that Italy acted around Germany was completely different than before. He looked towards Germany and saw the pained expression on his face.

"Did… something happen to Italy?" Prussia asked with concern.

"Italy… lost his memories of me…" Germany replied. Prussia's concern could be seen even more than before.

"Why?"

"I don't know for sure, but Japan thinks it was from stress."

"Stress? If it was from stress, why did he forget only you?"

Germany sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "A few days before I left for war I gave Italy the cross… Japan thinks that Italy was so worried for my safety that he lost his memories of me so he wouldn't worry so much anymore."

"War huh?" Germany nodded in agreement as Prussia smiled his usual smile and wrapped an arm around his brother. "Don't worry West! I'll help you out!" Germany looked at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Help? Help how?" Germany didn't like the look on his brother's face and he probably didn't want to know how he was going to help him, but… he really wanted to have Italy remember him at all costs. All Prussia did was smile before walking out of Germany's office. This left Germany very confused, but he shrugged it off. He figured that he would find out what it was. So, without another thought, he followed his brother out of the room and walked into the kitchen where Prussia seemed to be talking to Italy about something.

"EH!" Italy exclaimed with surprise as he looked over at Germany and then at Prussia again.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Prussia grinned. Italy had a look of confusion, as did Germany. Of course, their reasons for being confused were completely different.

"What's going on?" Japan asked as he walked up next to Germany. Germany looked down at Japan and shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. The two looked over at Prussia who was still nagging Italy to an answer to his question. Italy nervously looked at Prussia, then Japan, then Germany before returning his gaze back at Prussia. He nodded in reply, too flustered to speak. Prussia's grin widened.

"Great! Then I'll come back later!" Prussia stood up from the table and walked up to Germany. "You and Japan will be coming with us as well." With those final words, Prussia walked passed Japan and left Germany's house. Both nations stood there with utter confusion. What on earth was Prussia planning?

0-0-0-0-0

"Gah~!" Italy yelled as he fell flat on his face. He looked down at his feet and saw that his shoe laces were untied again. Germany sighed as he knelt down, helped Italy into a sitting position, and took his arm out of his sling. "Y-You don't have to do that Germany! You're arm is still healing and-"

"It's fine," Germany interrupted as he began to tie Italy's shoelace. "My arm won't be out of the sling for long." With him finishing his sentence, Italy's shoelace was tied and Germany put his arm back into the sling.

"EH! Prussia and Japan are gone!" Italy cried out as he looked in the direction of where Prussia and Japan had been before. Germany sighed and scratched the back of his head.

_So _this_ was your plan bruder?_ Germany thought. He looked over at Italy and saw that his face was filled with concern and nervousness. He still wasn't used to the fact that he and Italy had been lovers before, so he didn't really know what to do. For several minutes, Germany just stood there and tried to think of something.

"Calm down Italy," Germany said as his eyebrow twitched with embarrassment. "I'm sure they just went to get something to eat. We can continue on without them." Italy looked up at Germany with a surprised look on his face.

"eh?"

"Something wrong?"

"Germany… we're allies, right?" Germany's eyes widened with surprise.

"Y… You remember?"

Italy nodded. "Yeah. Seems like it! Japan already told me that I had lost all my memories of you for some reason! I don't know what triggered it, but I remember that we're allies!" Germany gave a small smile, his eyes were gentle.

Prussia softly laughed from behind a tree that he and Japan were hiding behind. "My plan was a success."

"So that's why you had me loosen Italy's shoelaces when I tied them before we left." Japan didn't seem too surprised that Prussia would ask him to do such a thing, but it seemed a little pointless because Italy only remembered him and Germany being allies. He would've thought it would be better if Italy remembered more than just one thing, but he couldn't really complain that much. It was a start after all.

"That was only phase one of my plan Japan. Now we'll try to see if doing some other things will trigger Italy's memories." Japan's face became shocked and confused. What else could Prussia have in mind?

_Why was I dragged into this?_ Japan thought. He liked the idea of helping his friends and comrades get back together, but he didn't like the fact of trying to force them out of Italy the way Prussia was doing.

"Ah! There they go!" Prussia said as he slowly snuck behind, ducking behind stuff when Italy or Germany turned around. Japan, reluctant to follow, did the same.

"Look Germany!" Italy exclaimed as he pointed towards an ice cream shop. "We should get ice cream!"

"Alright," Germany replied as the two walked up to the shop. The two walked in and walked to the counter. Germany was a bit surprised that an ice cream shop would be open at 9:00 at night though. Prussia popped his out of the bush he was hiding behind and laughed.

"What is your plan now Prussia?" Japan asked, a little afraid to even ask. Prussia gave Japan a smirk.

"You'll see…"

* * *

**This chapter ended up being shorter than I wanted it to be, but... oh well...**


	4. Chapter 4: Prussia's plan in action

****sighs with relief** After having so much trouble with this chapter, I am FINALLY done with it! I got stuck a few times because I lost my train of thought a lot because I got distracted with a lot of things... but it is DONE! I will be working on three more chapters before updating again. I found that my train of thought on what happens in the next chapter flows better if I don't stop and update. So I will be updating three chapters at a time (or more depending on how well my train of thought is). Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!^_^  


* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Prussia and Japan waited for Germany and Italy to come out of the ice cream shop. Once they were out, Prussia's plan would be put into action. After several minutes of waiting, Germany and Italy finally came out ice cream cones in their hands. Prussia and Japan hid behind the bushes again, Prussia letting out a small chuckle. Germany and Italy walked down the road.

"German Ice Cream is good!" Italy smiled as he continued to eat his. Germany didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet. Since Prussia and Japan were gone, he felt kind of weird because it made it seem that he and Italy were on a date. Germany didn't mind, but it was just weird since Italy still hadn't remembered all his memories of him. As the two continued to walk it seemed peaceful however…

"Watch out!" a voice yelled. Germany and Italy looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a cart racing towards the two. Germany's eyes widened as he grabbed Italy and moved both of them out of the way, the cart barely missing them and Germany's ice cream cone landing on the ground. "Sorry!" the person yelled as he chased after his cart. Germany sighed with relief. He was lucky he had fast reflexes.

"Ve! That was amazing Germany!" Italy said as Germany set him back on the ground. "You're really fast!"

"Ja… I guess so…" Germany replied with a slight blush on his face. Italy smiled happily as the two continued to walk down the road.

"Verdammen," Prussia said. "That didn't do anything…"

"Are you trying to kill them Prussia!" Japan exclaimed with fright. He didn't think Prussia's plan involved such dangerous things. Prussia looked over at Japan.

"Scaring Italy's memories out of him is the fastest way for him to remember West. So we have to put them in danger for that to happen." Japan sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think that will-" Japan looked up and saw that Prussia was already gone to start on his next plan. Japan sighed again. How did he get involved in this again? Japan hurried off to find Prussia and try to keep him from doing anything _too_ dangerous. Italy and Germany came to a fork in the road. It was just a matter of where to go from there.

"Let's go this way Germany!" Italy said as he pointed off to the right. Germany looked in that direction and saw a clear road up ahead. So, with a nod, the two started walking down there. "This is so much fun! It reminds me of the time you promised to be my best friend forever!"

"Really…? I think this place is completely different from that time," Germany replied. He was trying to make it sound like he was normal even though he was happy that Italy was remembering more. However, the peaceful moment was ruined when Italy fell into a random hole in the ground. Germany raised an eyebrow with confusion. When was there ever a random hole in his area?

"Germany! Germany! Help me!" Italy cried, his voice echoing. With a sigh, Germany knelt near the hole, reached his hand out, and pulled Italy out of the hole before helping him wipe off the ice cream that splattered on his head. "Can we just go back home now!"

"Sure," Germany replied as the two stood up and started heading back to Germany's house. However, that wasn't the end of their troubles. It seemed that no matter where they went, something tried to hit them.

A random bullet almost hit them followed by a runaway horse. Next a bucket fell from the sky and hit Italy in the head, which seemed to be a common thing to happen. Germany knew this since he had spent an twenty-eight days trying to figure Italy out and a bucket always hit him on the head, no matter how probable it was that it couldn't hit him. Next they were attacked by a flock of pigeons even though they had done nothing to them. By the time Italy and Germany returned to Germany's house, they were covered in bruises, mainly from the pigeons attacking them. The two panted heavily. What was wrong with the world today? Germany cursed the world for not letting him enjoy his time alone with Italy.

"That was scary," Italy said with relief that he was inside.

"Yeah…" Germany agreed. What did they do to deserve such treatment? Nothing like this had ever happened to him in his entire life. Germany remembered the looks on people's faces as they watched him and Italy running down the road. He wouldn't be able to saw his face to anyone for awhile. It was bad enough that his arm was in a sling and now he was worse off than he had been when he first got back from the war… or at least his pride was shattered.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll let you know when I'm done." Germany nodded before Italy run up the stairs to his room. Germany walked into the kitchen and found Prussia and Japan there. Germany gave Prussia a stern look.

"What's with that face, West?" Prussia asked, disliking the glare that his little brother was giving him.

"Where the hell did you two go!" Germany yelled with anger.

"Prussia brought me back here," Japan said nervously. Japan was hoping his nervousness wouldn't show through. He was supposed to be lying after all. "I wasn't feeling good for some reason so I asked Prussia to bring me back here." Germany's glare didn't disappear from his face at all, which made both Japan and Prussia even more nervous than before.

"Japan didn't want to ruin the day out because he wasn't feeling well," Prussia continued. "So we snuck away from you guys so you two could at least enjoy the day out! I-I thought that's what you would want West…"

"Don't try lying to me bruder!" Germany yelled, seeing right through the lie that he and Japan were trying to think of. "Where did you two REALLY go!" Prussia and Japan looked at each other nervously. Japan was looking at Prussia, hoping that he would tell Germany what was really going on while Prussia was looking at Japan in hopes that Japan wouldn't cave in and let Germany know what they did.

"I'm sorry!" Japan yelled as he sat on his knees near Germany and bowed down at his feet. "Prussia made me try and ruin the day you two had by setting up traps! I tried to stop him but he wasn't listening and he threatened to kill me if I didn't help out!" Prussia had a look of fright on his face as Japan told Germany what had happened. His gaze traveled up to Germany as he felt the tension in the air thicken. Germany face was filled with anger and rage.

Germany walked over to Prussia, his face still flaring with anger. "You almost got us kill Prussia!"

"I-I'm sorry West!" Prussia said. "I thought putting Italy in danger would trigger his memories faster! I wasn't trying to kill you!" Prussia knew how mad Germany was at him. Germany never used his actually name unless he was _really_ mad at him about something. Germany's eye twitched with anger as he stood over his brother who was feeling smaller and smaller the longer Germany stood there and looked at him angrily. Without another word, Germany stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother anymore and probably wouldn't for awhile. Germany walked into his room and sat on his bed, still filled with rage but his face didn't show it anymore.

_Verdammen bruder!_ Germany thought as he fell back into his bed and placed his arm over his face. _Just when I think everything is going well he _has_ to go and mess it up! I knew I shouldn't have told him about Italy!_ Germany rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from having to run away from all the traps that Prussia had set up. He was grateful to his brother for trying to help get Italy's memories back, but he wouldn't forgive him for trying to kill the two of them.

0-0-0-0-0

Germany awoke at his body shaking. As his eyes opened, he could see the bright light coming from his window. How long had he been asleep for? It wasn't so bright when he had come into his room before. As his vision started getting clearer, his eyes met with gentle brown eyes.

"Are you awake now Germany?" Japan asked with a smile. Germany sat up and rubbed his hand over his face to wake up more.

"Japan? What time is it?" Germany asked.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning."

Germany's eyes slightly opened wider with surprise. "In the morning? When did that happen?"

"Well, I guess you fell asleep from exhaustion last night. I tried to wake you up for dinner, but you were completely out of it." Germany looked away from Japan and sighed. He had been tired but never imagined that he had been _that_ tired. Normally the slightest movement work in up, something he had gotten from being in so many battles. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit," Germany replied as he stood up and headed for his bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright," Japan said as he left the room. He was glad that Germany wasn't mad about what had happened yesterday. It was a relief to him that he wouldn't have his comrade furious with him. Of course, it wasn't really his fault. It was mainly Prussia's but he did feel some guilt since he simply didn't keep Prussia from doing all those dangerous things to him and Italy.

Japan returned to the kitchen and saw Prussia sulking in the corner. "I was really trying to help," Prussia said. He was still depressed about Germany being so mad at him yesterday and was trying to figure out how to make it up to him. However, when he couldn't think of anything, he became more depressed than he had been before.

"Prussia, I really don't think you should dwell on it so much," Japan said as he placed a gentle hand on Prussia's shoulder. "It didn't seem like Germany was still mad about what happened yesterday. You should just try to act normal. It'll only make other people depressed if you continue like this." Prussia sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room without a single word. Japan figured that Prussia was still upset about Germany being mad since he never acted like this unless he lost a war.

Prussia made his way to the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang before the sound of someone picking up could be heard.

"Hello?" the voice asked. Prussia froze as he realized who had picked up and it wasn't the person he wanted. "Hello?"

"H-Hey, I was wondering if-"

"What the hell are you calling here for!" Prussia sighed.

"Hungary, look… I want to talk to Austria about something. Could you _please_ give him the phone?" Silence filled the other line.

"Fine… Austria, it's for you!" Hungary wasn't too fond of letting Prussia talk to Austria, but she figured that it was better over the phone than in person. At least he couldn't do anything to him. Silence filled the phone again as Prussia waited.

"What is it Prussia?" a voice came, this time male. Prussia knew right away that it was Austria.

"I was kind of wondering if you knew a way to make West to stop hating you." An awkward silence fell upon the phone, making Prussia become uncomfortable.

"How should I know? I've never had Germany get mad at me for anything." A heavy block fell onto Prussia's head as he heard those words. He was in deep trouble now. "What did you do to him to make him mad at you?" With a sigh, Prussia told Austria everything that had happened. He told him about Italy losing his memories of Germany and how he tried to help bring them back by trying to put Italy in danger.

"I really don't blame him for wanting to be mad at you," Austria replied once Prussia had finished his story. "You probably spoiled the day for him. He was probably happy to be alone with Italy for once and you killed that special moment for him."

"Huh? You know about Italy and Germany already?" Prussia asked with surprise.

"Yes. Germany came to me asking for advice about it. Of course, Hungary was more helpful than I was on that kind of thing." Prussia nervously laughed. He kind of wondered how many other people had known about Italy and Germany already. Silence filled the air again as Prussia and Austria remained silent for several minutes. "If you want some advice then just try telling him you're sorry. That would be the best thing to do." Prussia's face became a bit surprised at Austria's comment. "Even if Germany is mad at you, if you tell him that you're sorry he's more likely to forgive you than if you don't tell him that." Prussia stood near the phone and looked down at the floor. Austria was right. The longer he put off apologizing properly to his little brother, the longer he would be mad at him.

"Thanks Austria," Prussia said with his confidence back. "Even though I asked you for advice doesn't mean I'll be nice to you!"

"I wasn't planning on that happening. Well, if you have nothing more to say, I'll be hanging up now. Good-bye."

"Bye." With that, Prussia set the phone back down. With his confidence restored, he felt better about telling his brother that he was truly sorry for what he had done yesterday. Seconds later, Germany made his way down the stairs and spotted Prussia. His eyes narrowed a bit. "H-Hey West." Germany said nothing as he continued to walk over towards Prussia, his stern look still on his face. "Ich bin wirklich traurig, für was ich gestern gemacht habe! Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich vergeben werden (I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday! I hope you'll forgive me)!" Germany stopped in his tracks as he saw the expression on his brother's face. It may have looked like Prussia was constipated or something, but Germany knew that Prussia was sincerely trying to apologize. Prussia's eye twitched and his face was getting sweaty. He didn't know whether he should continue to stand there or run away and come back when Germany would actually forgive him. It was hard for Prussia to sincerely apologize for something since he normally didn't have anything to apologize for.

"Es ist in Ordnung... Ich bin ein wenig hat getragen gestern Abend weggekommen (It's okay... I got a little carried away last night)," Germany replied with a sigh. "I guess I just felt like the day was ruined because of you. But I realized that you were only trying to help and I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Prussia's eyes shot open with surprise as his head looked back at Germany.

"You forgive me?"

"Not entirely, but I'm not really angry with you anymore." Prussia sighed with relief. Austria's idea actually worked – to some extent anyways. Even though Germany hadn't completely forgiven him, he was content in knowing that his little brother wasn't furious with him. Prussia and Germany walked into the kitchen together and saw Japan setting up to serve breakfast.

"Where's Italy?" Germany asked with confusion.

"I told him to come down, but I guess he's still sleeping in his room," Japan replied. Germany sighed.

"I'll go-"

"Oh, Germany, I almost forgot to tell you. You have an appointment to see the doctor in an hour." Germany looked over at Japan with a bit of confusion on his face. "The doctor said that he wanted to check out your arm so I made an appointment for you. I hope that was alright?" Germany sighed again.

"No, that's fine." Germany headed for the door before slightly turning back to Japan. "Sorry, but I'll have to skip breakfast this morning." Japan nodded, knowing that it took almost an hour to walk to the doctor's office. Prussia and Japan watched as Germany left the kitchen.

"Good morning!" a chipper voice sounded. Italy came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Italy, are you hungry?" Japan asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm star- huh?" Italy looked around the kitchen and saw that Germany was no where to be found. "Where's Germany?"

"West had an appointment he had to get to," Prussia replied as sat down at the table.

"Oh." Italy seemed a little sad that Germany wasn't around to eat with them which made Prussia and Japan look at each other.

"Was there something you wanted to ask him or something?" Prussia asked with a smug look on his face. He was hoping to hear something good coming from Italy's mouth. However, Italy only smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'll just ask him when he gets back." Italy sat down at the table and Japan started serving the food.

"Italy, why don't you head to the doctor's office after breakfast and meet up with Germany there?" Japan asked as he sat down to eat with the others. Italy looked at Japan with a confused look on his face. "I'm sure Germany would like it if you did that." Italy cocked his head to the side with confusion at Japan's statement.

"Are you sure he wouldn't be mad at me if I did that?" Italy asked. Japan shook his head.

"No. He won't be mad." Italy smiled happily as he started to eat his breakfast. Prussia, on the other hand, was surprised that Japan could so easily tell Italy that he should go and met up with Germany. It made it seem like he had done something like that before and he was in utter shock. Maybe Japan had been right to just let Italy and Germany hang out without having to put either of them in danger. Had he been wrong?

* * *

**If some of you don't know, Verdammen means Damn it in Germany. Just thought I'd at that little note~! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Italian

Chapter 5:

"Looks like you don't have to use the sling anymore Germany," the doctor said as he wrote in his notebook. "Your arm still isn't completely healed yet so try to keep from doing anything too overexerting, okay?"

"Alright," Germany replied as he placed his arm into his sleeve and buttoned his shirt up. The doctor looked towards Germany with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Germany looked up at the doctor with a bit of surprise. "It's just not like you to act like this. Normally you would be demanding me to let you do a lot of things that could get your injuries worse, but you haven't done anything like that." Germany looked down at the floor before looking back up with his serious expression that he normally had on.

"It's nothing. I just know I'll have to go off and fight again and I need to be in the best condition that I need to be in to do so." The doctor shrugged and smiled as Germany adjusted his coat before securing the iron cross onto his collar.

"Well, if that's all then I guess I understand. You can start doing light training so you can prepare, but don't go a use your gun for target practice. You could risk tearing a muscle if you do." Germany stood up and headed for the door.

"Understood." Without another word, Germany walked out of the room before coming to an abrupt stop upon seeing Italy there.

"Ah! Germany!" Italy smiled happily as he walked over to him. Germany blinked with confusion. "You're out of your sling! That's wonderful!"

"Uh… yeah…" Germany didn't know why Italy was there, but he didn't mind. The two walked out of the doctor's office and headed down the road. Germany stretched his arm out. It was a bit sore from not being able to move it very much. "So, was there a reason you came all the way to the doctors?"

"Eh! Well….. Um….. I got a phone call from Romano and he said that he's coming over today," Italy replied nervously. "I just wanted to tell you before he came so you weren't surprised." Germany sighed.

"I see… It's fine I guess…" Italy smiled. Romano didn't like Germany very much for some reason, but he didn't have a problem with Romano. It was another mystery that Germany couldn't figure out about Italy and his brother.

Italy and Germany walked back to Germany's house and saw a young man with dark auburn hair sitting at the door. He looked up as Italy and Germany walked up. He stared at Germany with a stern look on his face.

"What is it now?" Germany asked as he looked down at Romano.

"I'll never accept it!" Romano yelled. "I will never accept you as his!" Romano pointed from Germany to Italy before putting his arm down. Germany knew _exactly_ what Romano was going on about. Luckily Romano hadn't found out about Italy losing his memories of him, otherwise Romano would try and take Italy back home. That would only make Germany lonely.

"R-Romano, don't be mean," Italy complained as he guided his brother into the house. Romano was very reluctant about it, but went inside anyways. With a sigh, Germany followed after.

"Oh, hello Romano," Japan said as he walked to the front to see what all the commotion was. Romano said nothing as he and Italy walked by and went to the living room. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you Japan," Germany replied with a sigh. "Romano's just ticked off because he found out about me and Italy."

"I-I see… So, he hasn't found out about Italy's memories yet?"

"No. I'm hoping it stays that way." Japan let out a nervous chuckle when he realized that Germany's arm was no longer in the sling.

"Is your arm healed?" Japan asked with a bit of happiness.

"No, but the doctor said that I can have my arm out of the sling," Germany replied as he headed down the hall with Japan. "I just can't overdue anything until my arm is completely healed."

"I see, but at least we know that you can start on your training again."

"Yeah, I'll need to start up again so I can get back into the rou-"

"Ha! So sorry potato-bastard!" Romano yelled as he came out of the living room and pointed at Germany with a laugh. "Seems my brother doesn't remember the two of you being together." Germany sighed as he shook his head. His wish was shattered. Romano laughed hysterically. "So, there's no reason for my little brother to stay here with you anymore! I'm taking him back with me!"

"Eh! But I want to stay here Romano," Italy complained as he came out of the room as well. Romano looked at his brother with a surprised look on his face. "Germany is a really nice guy and I want to remember all my memories of him!" Romano sternly looked over at Germany with disgust. He wanted to take his little brother away now that he knew Italy didn't remember much about Germany.

"I _will_ take Veneziano back with me no matter what!" Romano yelled as he pointed his finger at Germany again. "I don't care if I have to stay here for a month to do that!" With that, Romano stormed off the Italy's room. Germany sighed again. He was hoping that Romano was only joking about staying here for a month. There was no way he could deal with two Italians at once.

"Don't worry bro," Prussia said as he patted Germany on the back. "I'll make sure to keep Italy's brother out of your hair!" Germany looked at his brother before his head dropped to the ground with depression. He wasn't sure how reliable Prussia's words were, and now his house was becoming over crowded with people.

"I will also help to the best of my ability," Japan replied as he stood in front of Germany. Germany looked up at Japan with a bit of confusion. "I want to try and help Italy get his memories back. So I will try to keep Romano out of the way the best I can." Germany smiled.

"Thank you, but it'll be fine," he said as he stood back up. The confident look in Germany's eyes had returned. "We'll all be starting training back up so you better be prepared to wake up and go running! I won't hear any complaints!" Japan nodded and so did Prussia, even though he was reluctant to do so. Germany looked over at Italy who let out a small 've' in complaint but nodded anyways.

0-0-0-0-0

"Pick up the pace you two!" Germany yelled as he looked back at Romano and Italy who were lagging behind. "The more you slack the more I make you run!" Germany returned his gaze to the front as he continued to run. It felt nice to be doing something that he liked instead of being stuck inside with a sling.

"Why do we have to do this too!" Romano complained in a whisper to his brother, hoping that he couldn't be heard by Germany.

"I don't really remember," Italy replied as his face filled with exhaustion. He felt like he should know the reason for all this running, but couldn't quiet remember at the moment. His mind was wondering as he started to get more tired.

"Condannare quel bastardo! Voglio andare mangia (Damn that bastard! I want to go eat)!" Romano swayed from side to side as he could feel exhaustion starting to take control of him.

"Watch out, Britain is coming," Prussia said as he came up from behind the two of them. Romano and Italy freaked out and started running for their lives, running pass Germany at 60 miles an hour. Germany's face became shocked at Romano and Italy running and stopped in his tracks. He looked behind him and saw Prussia stretching his muscles out.

"You're just trying to make my life a living hell, are you?" Germany asked. Prussia said nothing as he walked off. Germany sighed as he ran after the two brothers and try to get them to come back.

After an hour, Germany was able to get Romano and Italy to go back to his house. Germany sat at his desk and sighed with exhaustion. It was all Prussia's fault for send the two Italians running for their lives and he didn't even try to help bring them back.

_Verdammen es bruder!_ Germany thought as he took out his journal and started writing in it.

'_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was exhausting thanks to Prussia. I swear he wants to make my life more hectic than what it should be sometimes. I don't understand him at all. I was finally able to get Italy and Romano back and they immediately went to the kitchen to eat. Why is my life to frustrating now that Italy doesn't have all of his memories of me? I wonder if the world is trying to curse me. Well, I guess things were a little better since I don't have to wear my sling, but I would like to be able to do target practice with my gun. Still can't though since the doctor said my arm hasn't completely healed yet.'_ Germany sighed as he placed his chin on his good hand and leaned on it. Even writing in his journal didn't make him feel better and normally it did. The room was silent and it made Germany a bit lonely to be in there. So, he placed his journal away and walked out, only to hear the sound of something shattering in the kitchen. With another sigh, Germany walked into the kitchen and saw several of his plates completely shattered on the floor.

"Italy… Romano…" Germany said with frustration. "What the hell is going on in here?" Germany tried to control himself and not yell at the Italians with all his might. Italy nervously laughed as he walked up to Germany.

"I-I'm sorry! It was my fault! I froze with the plates in my hands and they dropped!" Italy replied with nervousness. Germany pushed his anger down as he looked at Italy.

"What for?"

"W-Well, I remembered another memory of you…" Italy trailed off as he looked down at the floor. He was hoping that Germany would forgive him for shattering the plates and not stay mad at him.

"Even if that's true there's no reason for my plates to be smashed!" Germany yelled as he pointed to the mess. He couldn't contain it like he was hoping he could. Germany looked over at Romano with his eye twitching with frustration. "You could've kept the plates from falling!" Romano had a terrified expression on his face. Germany's face reminded him of the time he had come to visit their place and was trying to ask for fruit. The face was terrifying than and it was terrifying now.

"D-Don't blame this on me you bastard!" Romano said nervously as his body shook in fear. "I wasn't anywhere close to Veneziano! So… I couldn't have caught them in time!" Germany said nothing more as he walked to a closet and pulled out two brooms, shoving it Italy and Romano.

"I want you to clean this mess up!" Germany yelled as he walked off. Romano continued to shake. The image of Germany's scary face wouldn't leave his mind. Germany walked to the front door and walked out of the house. He needed to walk off his anger so he wouldn't go off on Japan, or go off on Italy again.

Germany walked through a back road that led to a quiet park where most people didn't go. It would be a good place to cool his head and think for awhile.

0-0-0-0-0

Italy sighed as Romano placed the rest of the shattered plates into the trash. He hadn't seen Germany so mad in a really long time and it was a bit depressing to him.

"Germany got really mad at us," he said with another sigh.

"It's your fault you know!" Romano yelled. "If you hadn't dropped those plates we wouldn't have been yelled at!" Italy said nothing as he took the brooms and put them back into the closet where Germany had gotten them from in the first place. Romano looked at his brother with a confused look. Normally Italy would complain and ask why it's his fault. "Are you alright Veneziano?" Italy looked over at Romano with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem… kind of different today." Italy turned his head away from Romano and looked at the floor with a depressed look on his face.

"I guess… it's just…" Romano looked at his brother with a concerned look on his face as he waited for him to continue what he was saying. "The more I remember the lonelier I feel because I feel sad that I had lost them in the first place, and there's something that I feel like I should remember. I looked at Germany and saw a saddened expression deep down and I want to know why." Romano's eye twitched as Italy mentioned Germany, but he didn't want to see his brother sad.

"That's all you're worried about!" Romano laughed, trying to put Italy back in good spirits. "I thought you would be happy to get your memories of that bastard back!" Italy looked at Romano and smiled happily that his brother was trying so hard to cheer him up. But the face Romano had just made him laugh. "What the hell is so funny!"

"Sorry fratello!" Italy laughed. "Your face was just funny!" Romano glared at his brother before walking back to the cupboard and taking out two more plates so they could eat their pasta.

0-0-0-0-0

Germany sat at a bench and sighed as he looked up at the sky. Having to deal with two Italians was harder than he thought it'd be. He had met Romano many times, but he has never had to deal with both of them at the same time. The soft breeze gently touched Germany's face as he went by. It was calming and seemed to help him relax a little.

"Germany?" a familiar voice asked. Germany looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Japan there with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Oh, Japan," Germany replied. He had forgotten that Japan had even been there. Japan walked over, set the bag on the ground, and sat next to his comrade. "Where did you go?"

"Well, I noticed that you were running low on some items so I went out and bought them."

"Oh, I see." Germany turned his head back and stared at the fountain in front of him, Japan doing the same. The two sat in silence for a long time.

"Why are you out here Germany?" Japan finally asked, keeping his attention towards the fountain. Germany sighed.

"I needed to cool my head," Germany replied. "Italy broke some expensive plates and I got mad at him for it, and I yelled at Romano for not catching them. So I figured I should come a cool my head before I went off on anyone else."

"I see. I guess I would lose my head if someone had broken something expensive of mine." Germany gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly explain that when I was yelling at them though. That's the one mistake I made." Japan gave a gentle smile before he gave a small chuckle. Japan couldn't help put laugh at Germany's nervous face. Germany didn't have that face very often, so Japan felt the need to laugh at some thing so out of character for him.

"Well, shall we head back?" Japan asked as he stood up and picked up the bag of groceries. Germany nodded as he stood up and the two headed back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6: This isn't you bastard!

Chapter 6:

Germany's face twitched as he stood in front of the two Italians. He was trying to apologize about yelling at them, but he couldn't find the right words to say. Romano glared at the tall German, trying to prepare himself for the yelling that Germany had in store for him and his little brother.

"Just say it bastard!" Romano yelled, trying to keep his nerves down so they wouldn't show. Germany deep breathe and let it out before looking at the two.

"Look, I'm sorry for… yelling at you," Germany said as his eye continued to twitch. He had never been very good at apologizing or saying other stuff like that. It was the reason why he had never said anything to Italy before hand. It was just too hard for him. Romano stared at Germany with a confused look on his face.

_Did that bastard just apologize to us?_ Romano thought. He couldn't believe that the scary German was apologizing to them. _Wait… it must be a trap! He wants to put us off guard!_

"It's alright Germany!" Italy replied, happy to know that Germany wasn't mad at them anymore. Romano looked over at his brother with surprise. He was actually falling for the Germans trap.

"Those plates were just very expensive," Germany continued to say with a bit more comfort in knowing that he was slightly forgiven. "I just lost my cool and didn't explain that."

"Eh! Expensive! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know those were expensive!" Italy felt very sorry for breaking the plates now. He grabbed Germany's sleeve and looked up at him with his regretful amber eyes. "I'll make it up to you! I promise! I'll…I'll…"

Germany placed a gentle hand on Italy's head and gave a gentle smile. "It's alright Italy." Italy blinked as a few tears escaped his eyes. "Accidents happen sometimes." Italy smiled. He was glad that Germany was so forgiving.

Romano sat on the couch with disbelief at the scene that was playing out. He couldn't believe that Germany was actually nice sometimes. He blinked with shock at Germany actually smiling as well. What the hell was wrong with the bastard that always seemed to be angry? Romano didn't know what to do. He was really confused.

"So, Germany, are you hungry?" Italy asked happily. "I'll make you something if you are."

"Yeah, I am a little bit," Germany replied with his usual expression.

"Alright, I'll go make you something yummy!" Italy ran out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Romano and Germany in the room alone. Germany looked over at Romano and saw him glaring at him.

"Something wrong?" Germany asked with confusion and a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell are you plotting you potato-eating bastard?" Romano asked with an angry tone. He wasn't like the Germany he was seeing right now. He was being _too_ nice and it bugged him.

"Was (what)? What are you talking about?" Germany didn't understand what Romano was trying to say. He wasn't plotting anything, so there was no reason for him to be hated right. Of course, for Romano, it was normal for him to be hated. Romano stood up and walked over to Germany before pointing a finger out at him.

"I know you're plotting something! You're not this nice! You're a scary German who wants to take land for himself!" Germany blinked with confusion. Is that really what Romano thought of him to be? Italy never minded him, and Japan was even calmer about it than Italy was.

"That's not true," Germany said in his normal voice. "You just _think_ I'm that way, but I'm not." Romano continued to glare at Germany while he walked out of the room. Germany sighed and shook his head. His life really was turning into a living hell. Seconds later, Romano's scream could be heard from in the hallway. With a sigh, Germany opened the door and peered into the hall to see Prussia laughing hysterically.

"D-Damn you!" Romano yelled as he looked up at Prussia from the floor. A bead of sweat rolled down Germany's face.

"What happened?" Germany asked with annoyance. Prussia held his stomach and fell to the floor. He couldn't stop laughing. "Romano?" Germany looked toward Romano in hopes of having his question answered.

"That bastard came out of no where and looked at me like France normally does when he's trying to attack someone!" Romano yelled before he ran upstairs to hide in Italy's room. Germany's eye twitched again as he grabbed the collar of his brother's shirt and threw him out of the house.

"Wait, I'm sorry West!" Prussia yelled as he banged on the now locked door. "I really do want to help!"

"Go home Prussia!" Germany yelled back as he walked away from the door. He threw the most annoying person in the house out for the time being. Hopefully that would keep things a bit quieter than they were now. Germany walked down the hall right as Italy's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Food's almost ready Germany," he said with a happily expression. Germany stopped and looked at the happy Italian.

"Alright," Germany replied as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He hadn't eaten much that day and was starving. It seemed customary for Germany to just sit at the table since Japan and Italy did most of the cooking in the house and served it out. Italy walked over to Germany and set a large plate of würst in front of him. Germany was surprised that Italy even knew _how_ the make würst in the first place.

"Is this okay Germany?" Italy asked.

"Ja, these are fine," Germany replied as he took a bite. Germany's eyes lit up with surprise. These würst were actually better than he remembered them being. Italy sat across from Germany, eating some Gelato that Romano had brought with him.

"How are they?"

"They're delicious. Did you do something to them to make them this good?" Italy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"No. Why? Do they taste different than what you're used too?"

"They taste different, but they taste better than how I remember them being."

"Really? I just cooked them the way I thought they should be cooked." Germany shrugged as he continued to each his würst. The thing that surprised Germany the most was that Italy actually made the würst himself. Normally he would make pasta and serve it to everyone, regardless of if they wanted it or not. Was Italy remembering more without telling Germany?

Germany shook his head. There was no way that was true. Italy wasn't that way. Then, it clicked. He remembered a saying. 'Even if the mind forgets, the body remembers.' Germany looked down at his plate. Of course, Italy had made him würst before he even went off to war. So Italy's body probably remembered what to do for him.

"Something wrong Germany?" Italy asked with a confused look on his face. Germany had been in such deep thought that he hadn't realized that he wasn't eating. Germany looked up at Italy and shook his head.

"No, nothing." Germany continued to eat his würst while Italy ate his gelato. Romano stood in the hallway, peering into the kitchen before retreating and become furious. The scene in the kitchen was too romantic between the two that it pissed him off. His plan to tear the two apart wasn't working.

"Romano, is something wrong?" Japan asked as he walked down the stairs. He had been cleaning the bedrooms like he normally did since he wanted to do more than just relax while in Germany's house. Germany had told him many times that he didn't need to, but Japan didn't listen.

"S-Shut up," Romano said, a bit panicked.

"You're upset about Italy and Germany being together, yes?" Romano said nothing as he turned his gaze towards the floor. Japan gave a gentle smile as he walked up to Romano. "Can't you just accept this?" Romano said nothing as he kept trying to keep his gaze from reaching Japan, but it made it hard when Japan was shorter than him.

"Why should I? If Veneziano doesn't remember that bastard, it'd be easier for him to just return home." Japan stood there with an innocent look of curiosity on his face before he smiled again.

"You know, Germany is trying his hardest to get you to like him _because_ he's with Italy. You know that, right?" Romano's eyes widened with surprise as he looked at Japan. "Even if you don't accept this, Germany will still try his best to understand how you feel." Romano's eyes shifted to the left as he listened to Japan's words. With a frustrated look, Romano turned around and headed for the front door. "Uh, Romano? Where are you go-" Before Japan could finish what he was saying, the front door slammed close.

"What's going on Japan?" Italy asked as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. Japan shrugged as he turned towards Italy.

"I don't know," Japan replied. "I was talking to Romano when he just went up and left. I have no idea if he'll be back or not." Italy stuck his lips out and pouted.

"I wonder why?" Japan shrugged again as he returned to his cleaning.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Germany?" Italy asked as he leaned over Germany's head. "Are you okay?" Germany had collapsed during training, something that had never happened before. Germany opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" Germany asked with confusion. He had remembered himself running and now he was suddenly in a tent.

"You collapsed while we were running. Japan went back to your place and got a tent and pitched it. Then the two of us put you inside to get you out of the heat." Germany rubbed his face with his hand. He didn't recall ever collapsing at all, and he didn't even know _why_ he collapsed in the first place.

"Ah, you're awake Germany," a familiar voice said as light shone through. Germany cringed at the bright light for a second before it went away. Japan smiled happily at his comrade. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Germany replied as he slowly sat up.

"I'm glad," Japan replied as his face turned serious. "Germany, how much water have you been drinking lately?"

"How much?" Germany sat there in thought for awhile before looking back at Japan. "I'm not sure. Why? Do you think I collapsed because of dehydration?" Japan nodded in reply as he handed a bottle of water to Germany to drink. Germany took it and drank some of it.

"It would make sense since you are not hurt and you are not sick at all."

"Yeah! You should drink more water when it's hot outside!" Italy chimed in with a smile. Germany sighed. He was getting a little careless with what he was drinking and he knew that it was unhealthy for him. Japan gave his usual gentle smile.

"Just rest a bit and drink plenty of water Germany," he said as he stood up and headed for the entrance. "We'll head back to your house when it has cooled down." Germany nodded in reply as he set the water bottle down and laid back down. Germany closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Germany awoke and sat up. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but there didn't seem to be any light outside. Germany walked to the entrance and peeked outside, it was definitely dark outside. Germany closed the tent back up and looked behind him. Japan and Italy were both sleeping soundly. It must've been pretty late if both Italy _and_ Japan were sleeping. Germany walked back to were he was sleeping and laid there. He wasn't tired anymore, but he knew that if he didn't go back to sleep, he would be sleeping through the days instead of the nights. Germany turned on his side and was met with Italy's face. A deep blush appeared on Germany's as he turned around and closed his eyes. He was never going to get used to being in love with someone, no matter how hard he tried.


	7. Chapter 7: Hospitalized

Chapter 7:

_It had been several weeks since Italy lost his memories of Germany and only a few had returned. Unfortunately, none of them had anything to do with why he still had the iron cross around his neck. However, Italy never seemed to take off for some reason. Was it because that, deep down, he still remembered the sentimental value of it? No one really knew the reason. Romano? Well, he had went back home since he didn't want to see the romantic scenes between Germany and Italy. It just made him sick to his stomach. Germany's arm had completely healed, which was a good thing and Prussia celebrated by taking Germany to a bar and drinking beer until they were completely drunk. Of course, that forced me to have to pick them up and make sure they got back alright. However, several days after that, Germany was called out and it turned out that he had to go off to war… again. I wonder why he was going so much. Italy, however, wanted to go with Germany, but he refused to put him in danger. That was a few days ago. Italy has been moping around the house again. I hope if doesn't cause him to forget about Germany again. I don't think her could take that happening again. And, as far as I know, he seems to be his normal self (if you can consider moping around the house normal for him). I hope everything works out again, I dislike seeing Germany sad. Even if he may look fine, I know that he's not… I can see if in his eyes._

_Will the feather of hope fall down when it is needed the most? Or will it shatter the very bond that has been created?_

- Entry in Japan's Journal

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Japan?" Italy said with a depressed tone as he sat at the table, his forehead lying against the table.

"Yes Italy, what is it?" Japan asked with a bit of concern, his body slightly turning towards Italy. He was cooking dinner for the two of them. Italy was quiet for a long time before he turned his head to face Japan.

"How long will Germany be gone? It's boring here without him."

"I don't know. I guess if depends on how fast they can finish the war." Japan turned back to the pot at the stove and stirred the contents inside. "Why do you ask?"

Italy sat up and fidgeted with his fingers. "I-It's just… well… um…" Italy didn't know how to reply to the question. His face started turning a little red as he looked down at his hands. Japan turned towards Italy with a surprised expression on his face.

"Italy," Japan said. Italy looked up at Japan, his face still slightly red. "Have you… gotten them back?"

"Them? You mean… my memories?" Italy asked as he looked back down at his hands.

"Yes… that's exactly what I mean." Italy did nothing but sat there and fidgeted with his fingers. The room was silent for several minutes, which seemed to be longer than it should've been. It was almost as time had slowed down. Italy then nodded in reply. "That's wonderful." Japan was happy that Italy had finally gotten his memories back, but his happiness faded as soon as he saw the depressed look on Italy's face. "Is something wrong Italy?"

"Japan, why…" Tears started to fall from Italy's eyes as his body shook. Japan turned the heat on the stove down to low and quickly walked over to his friends, placing his hands on his shoulders for comfort.

"Italy?" Japan didn't know what to do or say. He had never seen Italy cry this much without Germany doing something to him, and even then it was _only_ because Germany was picking on him. The way that Italy was crying was very saddening and it put a heavy weight on Japan's heart to see Italy like this.

"Japan…. why can't he come back? I… I still have that weird feeling from before I lost my memories. I-I don't like this feeling at all." Japan remained silent. He didn't know how to answer. All he could do was stand there and try his best to bring comfort to the crying Italian.

_Ring!_ The phone sounded. Japan left his spot near Italy and quickly went to the phone and picked it up. Italy sat in the kitchen, trying to wipe his tears away. It was no use though. His tears flowed like a river. Japan returned to the kitchen, turned off the stove, and hung up his apron.

"Who was it Japan?" Italy asked with confusion. He didn't know why Japan was stopping his cooking in the middle of it being finished. Japan gently smiled and turned towards Italy.

"Someone reminding me that I need to pick something up," Japan replied. "I'll be back in a little bit." Japan looked at the clock. "Go take your nap and dinner will be ready when you wake up, okay?" Italy didn't understand, but he nodded anyways and headed up stairs. Japan quickly ran to the front door, put his shoes on, and ran out the door.

0-0-0-0-0

"His conditions aren't fatal, but we're keeping him under-surveillance for the time being."

"I-I see. Do you know when he'll be able to leave the hospital doctor?" Japan asked with concern. The doctor sighed as he looked at the person lying on the bed.

"No, I don't. This kind of thing hasn't happened to Germany before," the doctor replied with a sigh. "I was pretty surprised when his men brought him in. He looked to be in pretty bad shape, but nothing was fatal to him." Japan looked over at Germany with a saddened look on his face. He had lied to Italy because he didn't want to worry him, but now he was feeling guilty about it. But, Italy's bad feeling was right. This must've been the feeling he had from the beginning, now Japan understood why Italy was stressing out so much. Italy didn't want to see Germany get into such a condition as the one he was in right now. Japan knew that, if someone very close to him were to be in this condition, he would probably fall apart at the seams.

"I see…" Japan continued to look at his comrade. It pained him to see Germany like this, but he knew that it would tear a hole in Italy's heart. Japan turned his attention back towards the doctor. "Please, if at all possible, could we keep this a secret from Italy?"

"I suppose not, but wouldn't he like to know?" Japan shook his head as he looked down at the floor, sadness filling his eyes.

"Italy would only worry, and I don't want him to lose his memories again because of it." The doctor looked down at Japan before looking at Germany and then back at Japan with a sigh. He agreed that he would keep Germany being in a coma a secret. Bowing to show his gratitude, Japan turned around and left the hospital, heading back to the house. Once there, he continued his cooking. He was glad that Italy's naps lasted awhile… otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. He hadn't actually brought home a package like he had said he was going to and it would've been awkward if he had run into Italy when he walked in.

_I never thought something like this would happen to Germany,_ Japan thought as he heated up the food he had been making before he left. All that running that Germany was making them do was coming in handy as the days went on.

"Japan!" Italy said happily as he came into the kitchen minutes later. Japan looked over at Italy with a smile on his face.

"You seem happier Italy," Japan stated.

"Yup! That weird feeling I had is gone!" Japan smiled at Italy, but it was half-hearted. He was glad that Italy didn't have the feeling anymore, but he also felt bad about keeping Germany's condition a secret from him. Japan knew that keeping Italy from worrying was the best thing, but he didn't know how long he could last without saying anything.

"So, is dinner ready yet?" Italy asked.

"Almost," Japan replied with a smile. Italy nodded as he exited the kitchen and went to go wash up. Japan sighed with relief. Italy had forgotten about him going out to get a "package" and it took some of the pressure off of Japan's shoulders.

_I hope I can hang in there,_ Japan thought as he finished his cooking.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You want to know what happened, Japan?" one of Germany's men asked with both confusion and surprise. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Hai," Japan replied with a serious expression on his face. "Germany is part of the Axis and I will do everything I can to assist him." The German looked at his friend sitting next to him before the two turned their attention back to Japan.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But please don't tell Germany I told you!" Japan nodded in agreement, seeing the desperate look in the man's eyes. "Alright… it went like this…"

And so, the man began his story…

* * *

**I _swear_ I wasn't planning on making these chapters so short, but that's just how they worked out! -.-; Chapter 7 was really short because I wanted to do the story part in the next chapter. Things just work out that way, right? ^-^; So... yeah... Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**And, yes, I am being mean to you guys with making Germany be in the Hospital. I wasn't originally going to do that, but I thought it worked out better with what I was planning on doing next! Only way it was going to work out so well! DX  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Shattered Memories

**So, I know I said I was going to do three chapter at a time, but I wrote this chapter and decided that I want to write my other Hetalia Fanfic and update that before continuing on this one. So, I am updating this for the time being and will, hopefully, update this again in a week or so. I hope you will enjoy this though! X3  


* * *

**

Chapter 8:

"Hey, stop slacking off!" Germany yelled as he pointed at one of his men. The man quickly got off his butt and went back to work. Germany sighed; his men were slacking off when they were in the middle of a war. Germany looked around a bit more before he started helping out more. They were trying to set up traps so the enemy could get through. England was a crafty country, so they had to be careful.

"Germany!" a man yelled as he ran over. "England is coming!"

"Get into position everyone!" Germany yelled. The men saluted before running around to get into position. Germany sighed. His men were slowly starting to act like the Italian army. He knew that he would have to have a talking to them once this was over. Either that or not have them hang around them so much. Germany quickly put his helmet on and grabbed a gun, ready for England's army to come. The Germans were in position and waited for the British army to be in view. They waited several minutes which seemed like hours before they appeared.

"Mom…" a soft voice said. Germany's eyes widened as he saw a small child walking right into the battle field. How did a child even get here?

"Look at this men!" England laughed as he pointed to the child. "The Germans have a child to protect them!" The British started laughing. Germany growled as he caught wind of England's evil smirk. Germany looked at the child then at England. "Kill her!" Germany gritted his teeth as he ran out of his hiding place and ran over to the child. As Germany grabbed the child and started retreating, a grenade went off behind it. Luckily, it had been several feet away from him. Germany saw his protective spot in his view when, _bang, _another grenade went off. Germany grunted as he was flung into the air and slid on the ground, the child safely between his arms.

England laughed once again at the sight he saw of Germany being blasted away by the grenade. Germany sat up in pain as he looked down at the child. She was safe, which was a good thing. Germany wasn't going to risk hurting innocent people when he didn't need to.

"Hide there," Germany said as he pointed to a small base that a German was in. The girl nodded as she quickly made her was over there. Germany stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a grenade. He pulled the pin out of it and threw it at the enemy, exploding at it made contact with the ground. Several Britain soldiers flew into the air and crashed on to the ground, dead. Germany smirked, which only made England made.

"Now you've done it," England said as he whipped out a small black book from his coat. He started to chant something before the sky became dark as if it were going to rain. England laughed. "Take this!" With a stroke of his arm, England made a bolt of lightning appeared out of the sky and hurdled towards Germany. He quickly dodged, but it wasn't enough for another bolt came down even fastest and made contact with its victim.

"Germany!" the German soldiers yelled. Germany yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground. England smirked before laughing. He had succeeded in bringing down the mighty Germany, the one who always defeated him no matter how hard he tried. England shouldn't used magic in the first place if he had known that it would bring the German down so easily. The German soldiers stood there in shock at seeing their leader unconscious on the ground. After a few seconds in utter shock, the men quickly got Germany and fled something they never thought that they would be doing.

0-0-0-0-0

"Then we took Germany to the hospital," the German soldier finished. "That's what happened."

"I see," Japan said, his face turning even more serious than before. He never thought that England could do something like that. Japan stood up and bowed to the man. "Thank you for your time." Japan headed towards the door when the man stood up.

"Wait," he said with a concerned tone in his voice. "Where are you going?" Japan stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Back to Germany's house," Japan replied before turning back around and leaving the house, the serious expression returning to his face. He wasn't going to let England get away with this. The two may have been friends at some point, but they had drifted apart because of so many cultural differences and the way the two thought about stuff. Japan returned to Germany's house, his serious expression not showing so Italy didn't wonder what was going on.

"Japan!" Italy exclaimed happily as he walked in through the door.

"Hello Italy," Japan replied with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I need to go home for a little while."

"Eh! Really?" Japan nodded. "Why!"

"Something came up and I need to be there to make sure nothing happens. It'll only be for a few days." Italy had a look of sadness in his eyes as they feel to the floor. Japan placed a gentle hand on his hand. "I promise to come back as soon as everything is finished, okay?"

"Okay." Italy understood that he couldn't stop Japan for needing to leave to return to his house once in awhile, but he didn't want to be all alone in Germany's house. He was just going to get lonely.

"Italy, why don't you go home for a few days?" Italy looked into Japan's brown eyes. "I'm sure your brother would like it if you did. Besides, you'll be able to do something there instead on being alone in Germany's house."

Italy smiled. "Yeah! Romano was upset and I didn't really get to talk to him when he _was_ here, so that's probably a good idea! Thanks Japan!" Japan nodded with a smile as he turned around and left the house. His serious expression had returned. He knew that it was uncivilized to want to get revenge, but he wouldn't forgive England for using a cheap trick to bring down his enemy. He also knew that, if anyone was going to beat England with tricks, it would be him. Japan had a few tricks up his sleeve that he could use against England.

0-0-0-0-0

Italy returned to Germany's house two weeks later and found that it was still empty. He thought that Germany would've been back by now. That's when the phone rang. He ran over to it and picked it up.

"Ciao?" Italy said through the phone.

"_O-Oh, hello Italy,"_ the voice of the doctor came. _"Is Japan there?"_

"No, Japan's not here," Italy replied, starting to get a little worried. "Why, did something happen to him?"

"_Oh, no, nothing like that."_ Silence filled the air over the phone before the doctor sighed, making Italy curious. _"Italy, could you please come down to the hospital?"_

"Uh… S-Sure," Italy replied before he heard the click of the phone disconnecting. Italy took the phone from his ear and stared into it for a few seconds before putting it back on its receiver and running out the door at high speed.

Italy entered the hospital and panted heavily. He ran faster than he normally did, even when he was running from England. When he had heard the doctor's voice, his stomach went to his throat and it scared him. He didn't know what was going on, but he was terrified that something had happened to Germany or Japan.

"Hallo Italy," the doctor said as he walked up to him. Italy shot his head upwards with a concerned look on his face.

"W-What's going on Doc?" Italy asked, still slightly out of breath. The doctor looked at Italy in silence for several minutes before sighing and looked away from Italy with his eyes closed.

"Japan… didn't want me to tell you this," the doctor began with a pained tone in his voice, "but… Germany has been in a coma for the last few weeks." Italy's eyes widened with shock. Why didn't Japan tell him?

"H-How is he now?" Italy asked with nervousness. The doctor opened his eyes back up and looked at Italy with a depressed look on his face.

"He's fine," the doctor began. Italy's eyes lit up with this comment. "But…" Italy's face became saddened once again. "His memories… seem to be scrambled."

"S-Scrambled?" Italy asked, his voice becoming shaky and tears starting to well in his eyes. "But… how…?"

The doctor shook his head with regret. "I know not of the reason. When I asked Germany's men, they just ran off saying they needed to get training done." Italy looked down at the ground. He shook aggressively. How could the strong Germany get this way? Why was the universe such a cruel place? "Germany's awake if you want to go see him Italy." Italy looked in the direction that the doctor was pointing and sprinted towards Germany's room. He flung to door open and saw that Germany was staring out the window, almost in a trance type state.

"G-Ger…" Italy tried saying Germany's name, but the words caught in his throat. Seeing Germany like this made his sad. Germany looked over at him, his blue eyes were dull and emotionless. Germany said nothing. He only stared at Italy with his expressionless face for a few seconds before looking back towards the window. The tears that were welling up in Italy's eyes started to overflow like a broken dam and he fell to his knees.

_How did something like this happen?_ Italy thought. He didn't like seeing Germany this way, it crushed his very soul to do so. After a few minutes, Italy stood back up and stumbled out of the room, not wanting to see Germany like that anymore. He returned to Germany's house and the phone rang once again. What was up with that? Was it a day for the phone to just ring? Italy, wiping away his tears and taking a deep breath, answered the phone.

"Ciao?" Italy said, his voice in a happy mood.

"_Konichiwa, Italy."_ Italy's eyes widened as he heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Japan!" he exclaimed with great joy upon hearing the voice of his friend.

"_Italy, could you do me a favor?"_ Japan asked, his voice sounding fairly weak.

"Sure, what is it?"

"_There should be a set of my clothes in the room I was using there,"_ Japan began to say. _"Do you think you could bring them to me?"_

"Sure Japan!" Italy replied happily.

"_Arigato."_ Once again, Italy heard the click of the phone disconnecting. He set the phone back on the receiver and quickly ran upstairs. He wondered why Japan's voice sounded so quiet, or at least quieter than normal. Italy didn't want to think about it. He would just do as Japan asked and then ask why he was keeping Germany's condition from him. He wanted to know, he needed to know. Italy was going to ask one of the German's about what had happened during the war, but he wanted to see Japan for comfort.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Japan, what happened to you!" Italy exclaimed as he walked into Japan's hospital room, seeing his arm in a sling and several bandages around his head. Japan gently smiled at Italy.

"Nothing much Italy," he replied. "I fell down a hill and broke my arm. It's not anything bad, but they want me to stay here for a few more days."

Italy sighed with relief upon hearing this. "That's good. Oh! I brought you your clothes like you asked." Italy took the clothes out of the bag he was carrying and set them on the side table near Japan's bed.

"Thank you Italy." Japan looked at Italy and saw that he was staring down at the clothes instead of at him with a depressed look on his face. "Something wrong Italy?"

"Japan, why didn't you tell me about Germany?" Italy's voice cracked as he asked. It was painful for Italy to try to even think about. Japan looked away from Italy and looked down at the blankets that covered him.

"I did it to protect you," Japan replied with a regretful voice. "I knew that hearing about Germany would hurt you, so I figured I'd keep it a secret. I also asked the doctor not to tell you, but I guess that didn't work."

"The doctor had called Germany's house looking for you," Italy replied. "But, I guess he had to tell someone about Germany being awake."

"Germany is awake?" Japan asked with surprise. He wanted to smile, but the look on Italy's face kept him from doing so. "What's wrong Italy? Did… something happen?" The tears from Italy's eyes began to roll down his face again as he kept his gaze towards the ground.

"Germany's…. Germany's…." Italy tried to control his shaking and the pain in his voice as he looked over at Japan. "The doctor said that Germany's memories are scrambled!" Japan's eyes widened with shock upon hearing this. England's magic was the one that did this to Germany. He looked back down at the sheets with regret. "Japan, you know what happened to Germany, don't you?"

Italy could tell by Japan's expression that he did know what happened to Germany. Japan sighed. "Yes, I asked one of Germany's men about it."

"What happened?"

"I guess I should tell you if Germany is such a condition, but… promise me you won't do anything stupid upon hearing the story." Italy nodded in agreement, grabbed a chair that was close by, and sat down in it. Japan told Italy what had happened to Germany. Italy's eyes widened as heard what Japan was telling him. He couldn't believe that something like that would ever happen to Germany. "That's what happened." Japan couldn't bare to look at Italy's face, especially when he could hear Italy softly crying.

"I-I see," Italy choked out as his face looked down at his hands. His hands were getting wet from how much he was crying, but he couldn't control them. They just kept flowing out. Japan and Italy sat in silence, except for the soft crying coming from Italy. Japan didn't know how to comfort anyone, so he didn't know what to say to help Italy feel better.

"Italy," Japan said as he looked over at Italy. Italy looked up and saw the gentle look in Japan's face. "I'm sure Germany's memoires will be pieced together soon. You just need to be patient like Germany was with you when you had lost your memories of him." The tears seemed to slow upon hearing Japan's calm and relaxed voice.

"Japan…"

Japan gave a gentle smile. "Germany hasn't lost his memories. He just doesn't know what should go where for the time being. If he still hasn't pieced everything together when he's able to leave the hospital, you should stay with him until he does otherwise he'll be confused on what to do." Japan's gaze turned toward the window. "Visit him in the hospital as well. Help him remember who he is, who his friends are, and who the important people in his life are. That's all you can do for him right now."

Japan returned his gaze at Italy, a soft yet comforting smile on his face. Italy felt his heart rise from his stomach at Japan's statement and smile. He felt a bit better and knew that Japan was right. He needed to guide Germany on the right track so the two would be together again.

* * *

**Gah~! I'm so mean! Es tut mir lied Germany! DX Sono spiacente Italy!**

**Aw~! Japan is so nice! X3 I have a lot of fun writing Japan's part XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9: A ray of hope?

Chapter 9:

_So, Italy began his adventure. He came to visit me a few times in the hospital and tell me of everything thing he talked to Germany about, even though Germany didn't seem interested. Italy is happy for once and that puts relief on me. However, not telling Italy the truth about what had happened to me was starting to become difficult. I couldn't tell him though. He had too much to deal with at the moment. So, I will explain my story in this journal of mine. Hopefully Italy doesn't accidently discover it and read it._

_England, that's who did this to me. I didn't actually fall down a hill. After hearing what happened to Germany, I went and declared war on England. But, I guess England found out about sooner than I thought. So, instead of me invading his land, he invaded mine. He caught me off guard and attacked me with some strange powers of his. It _would _explain why he was able to see and hear stuff when he came to my house that one time. Anyways, when I was attacked by him, I immediately attacked him back. England seemed surprised that I didn't collapse to the ground straight away. Instead, he retreated and attacked me again. I remember hitting my head before blacking out and waking back up in the hospital. That's what I have been trying to hide from Italy, but… it's getting harder to do so the more I see him and his smiling face. What… should I do?_

0-0-0-0-0

"Germany, how are you feeling today?" Italy asked as he stepped into Germany's hospital room with a happy expression on his face. Germany looked toward Italy, still confused on who he was.

"Ja… Thank you Japan," Germany replied. Italy smiled as he walked over to Germany.

"No, no! I'm Italy!"

"R-Right… Italy…" Italy kept from frowning in front of Germany. It had already been a week since Germany was in the hospital and it seemed like he wasn't going to be released from it very soon. The doctor didn't want Germany to leave until his scattered memories were back to normal, and no one knew when that was going to happen.

"I brought you some books to read!" Italy said as he reached into the bag he had and placed some books onto the nightstand next to the bed.

"…."

"Is… something wrong?"

"No… nothing…" Germany replied as he looked back towards the window. Italy noticed that Germany did that a lot lately. He wondered why. Without saying another word, Italy left the room so Germany could be alone. Italy left the hospital and walked into the park. He sat on a bench and sighed.

_Germany's still getting me confused with Japan,_ Italy thought with a slight hiccup. He was trying not to cry at the thought of Germany still confusing him. He wanted to stay happy and have a positive out look, but it was hard. The world was acting against the two.

"Italy?" a voice asked with concern. Italy looked up from the ground and saw Prussia standing there, a small yellow bird sitting on top of his head. Italy was holding back the tears in his eyes as he looked at Prussia. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine!" Italy replied with a happy smile, even though it was only half-hearted. Prussia stared at Italy with a stern look. He didn't believe what Italy was saying at all.

"Tell me the truth little Ita," Prussia said as he folded his arms. "What's wrong?" Italy sighed as he looked down at the ground. He knew that trying to hide something from Prussia was useless.

"You… haven't heard about… Germany?" Italy asked with a saddened tone.

"Huh, West?"

"Yeah… he's been in the hospital."

"What!" Prussia exclaimed. "Seriously!" Italy nodded in agreement. Prussia sighed. He never thought that his little brother would actually end up in the hospital for a long time. He looked back over at Italy and gave a smile. "Don't worry about West!" He slung his arm around Italy's shoulder. "He'll be fine! And, when he finds out that you have your memories back, it'll be even better!" Prussia gave his usual grin and Italy smiled. He felt comforted.

"Grazie Prussia!" Italy smiled as he stood up and walked off. He went to go visit his home since Romano had left so suddenly before. As he walked, he stopped at a church and prayed. He wanted Germany to get better as soon as possible and he would do anything to make the process go faster.

0-0-0-0-0

_Time slowly passed on this world. I wonder when that feather of hope will show itself and touch the hearts of all. I would love to see the day when everything would go as planned. Even if nothing is perfect, it wouldn't matter. I thought I had seen that feather – the one with all the hope – as I looked outside the window at the world outside. Yes. I could feel it. It would be coming soon._

- Entry in Japan's Journal

* * *

**Yeah... this is shorter than I meant it to be, but... oh well... This whole story is shorter than I wanted it to be, but my ideas are starting to run low on this. DX Chapter 10 will be the last chapter and, hopefully, longer. Gah... First time writing a story like this and I have already failed at it! DX**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Chapter 10:

Italy kneeled in the church for 17th time that week. Germany had still been in the hospital and he would go see him again today. Italy looked up at the altar in front of him as he tried not to cry. He really wanted Germany to get better soon. He disliked seeing him in such a condition.

"_Go to him,"_ a voice echoed. Italy turned around and saw no one there. Did he imagine it? Italy started turning back toward the altar. _"Go to him!"_ Italy spun around again and saw the door to the church wide open. He hadn't imagined that voice. With some hesitation, Italy stood up and ran out the doors. He knew he could've driven or taken a bus, but Italy ran. He ran as fast as he could, being careful not to run through Swiss territory like he had so many times before.

Italy ran as if his life depended on it. As he reached German territory, he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. He slightly pushed himself up as tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted to see him. He wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't want things to end between them.

"Are you alright Italy?" a familiar voice asked. Italy looked up and saw Japan holding out a hand to him.

"Japan," Italy said, trying not to cry. Japan helped Italy to his knees before kneeling down and smiling. "Is… your arm okay?" Italy had noticed that Japan's arm was still in a sling even though he was out of the hospital.

Japan gave a gentle smile to Italy. "Hai. I am fine." Italy looked down at the ground. "Go to the river." Italy's head shot up.

"W-What?" Italy was confused. Why would Japan tell him to go to the river? Japan smiled happily as he patted Italy on the head.

"He's waiting there for you." Italy's eyes shot open with surprise upon Japan's words.

"Y-You mean…?"

"Hai." Japan smiled as tears of joy slipped out of Italy's eyes. Italy gave Japan a big hug before getting up and running towards the river. He ran with all his might. If he was really there, Italy would greet him with a huge hug that could possible crush him. He didn't care though. Italy ran, and ran.

0-0-0-0-0

Germany stood by the river as he looked down at the iron cross in his hand. He let out a small sigh. He didn't remember anything from when Italy visited him in the hospital, so he still thought that Italy's memories were gone. He felt his heart sink at the thought of Italy's memories of him still being gone. He wanted to see him… he needed to know how he was. Germany looked up and saw a small feather floating down from the sky.

"Germany!" a familiar voice yelled. Germany's eyes shot open at the voice. He turned around.

"Italy!" he exclaimed as he saw a blur of auburn hair cross his vision. The next thing he knew, Italy was jumping at him. Italy landed in front of Germany with a smile on his face.

"G-Germany, is your head okay!" Italy asked in a panic as he saw the bandaged wrapped around Germany's head. Germany stood there for a few seconds in utter shock. Italy had remembered him. With a smile, Germany gave Italy a big huge. At first, Italy was surprised that Germany would do that, but went on to return it. The two stood there for several minutes, locked in a passionate hug. Both of them hadn't been able to talk to each other like they wanted for several months. Now they could.

_How nice,_ Japan thought as he walked up to where the two were with a smile. He was glad that Germany and Italy were back together. It lifted a burden from his heart seeing the two. He was glad that everything had worked out the way he hoped. Seeing his two friends and comrades back to normally after such a long time was nice to see. Japan, softly laughing, walked off to leave the two in peace.

"I'm glad to have you back, Italy," Germany softly said into Italy's ear. Italy smiled.

"Me too," Italy replied. He and Germany sat under a tree, Italy falling asleep on Germany's shoulder. Germany looked toward the sky and saw the same feather from before falling towards him. He held out his hand to catch it, but it seemed to disappear. Germany looked over at Italy, smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. He was at ease now that Italy had remembered him. He placed his head on Italy's head and slowly drifting off to sleep. It would be the best sleep he would get after such a long time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_The feather of hope really came. It showed that, no matter what happens or how bad it is, nothing can separate the love between two people. Times may be hard sometimes, but those add to the memories. I guess I can believe in anything now. I hope that, someday, we can die together and be reborn again. Because that way, even if our memories are lost, we can still find each other again. We can still believe in the love we share. It's a connection that can never be severed. This was the meaning of that feather of hope._

- Last Entry in Germany's Journal

_Love can conquer all…

* * *

_

**OMG~! DX It's OVER! I just love how I ended this! Don't know why, I just do! X3 I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, let me know how my first romance writing was. And, before you ask, no... I didn't write this from experience!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed "Please Remember" and I hope you will continue to support my writing in the future! X3 **go read my other Hetalia Fanfics if you wish to support me please!** X3**

**Thank you for reading! R&R  
**


End file.
